


One of these days

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I blame the plot bunnies, Kissing, M/M, Music, Party, Promises, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party at the Ark! Everyone is there except Prowl...again. Bring in Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these days

Music blared through the Arc, a happy beat pounded in the walls as Jazz and the select few mechs who had musical talent did what they could to boost morale.

The party had been specially planned to help increase the mood on the ship. Prowl had even quietly approved the Twins brewing high-grade for the event and the installation of a stage and dance floor into the recreation hall.

Now all the Autobots that weren’t on duty were in the hall, enjoying the supposedly contraband energon and the show taking place on the stage. Even Optimus Prime was attending, his big blue foot tapping away with the beat.

One of the few mechs that hadn’t made it to the hall was Prowl, naturally. He was still holed up in his office taking care of the work necessary for their immediate future on Earth. The human authorities were strict when it came to allowing extra-terrestrial beings free reign on their planet. Prowl was currently dealing with renewing the permits they required to allow their flight capable bots to exclusively use the airspace surrounding the base. He didn’t want to deal with the fallout if one of the Aerialbots accidentally collided with a passenger airline as they took off or during practice.

A small sigh escaped him and he leaned back into his chair, his doorwings drooping with exhaustion. His duty-shift had finished four hours ago and he had promised to attend the party. Jazz had pleaded with him to attempt to leave his office this time and Prowl had agreed because he could never say no to Jazz, his oldest friend and object of his secret affections.

He smiled as he remembered the way Jazz had bounded into his office and made a logical case about Prowl attendance. He had worked hard on his arguments and that alone had made Prowl agree. Jazz wasn’t one to waste time on logic when emotion and spontaneity were more fun.

Prowl offlined his optics and rested his head back as the smooth tones of Jazz’s voice streamed through the speakers above his doorway. The song was fast paced and fun, one of the humans ‘pop’ songs, it wasn’t something that Prowl recognized but he was more interested in letting Jazz ease his headache rather than pay attention to the lyrics. His spark pulsed to the beat Jazz was singing to and he imagined the saboteur’s was doing the same. Jazz not only loved music, he practically became the notes and tunes as he sang or played. It was an amazing thing to see and Prowl wished he didn’t need to worry about the country’s government and laws so he could be there to watch Jazz move around the stage. 

It was a sensual exhibit that he doubted Jazz knew he put on. The way his hips rolled made Prowl’s energon pump seize every time. His spark would flutter wildly at the sheer magnetism Jazz exuded while performing, it was one of the reasons he was so loved but the Autobots. Everyone wanted to know him as they felt included in his inner circle when he spoke to them. A powerful talent in the hands of a not so morally strict mech, it made Prowl love him all the more. 

Resetting his optics and processor back to the task at hand, Prowl returned to the notices and permits that no one else wanted to deal with.

00--00--00--00--00

  
Jazz grinned widely as he crooned along to his makeshift band. They weren’t doing too badly for a bunch of mechs that had learned to play earthen instruments and songs in two weeks. 

He swept his optics across the room, searching out and lingering on the smiling faces of his fellow Autobots, making sure they were all happy. Some were dancing in pairs or groups; others were at the tables set up to the side. A few had even hidden themselves away in dark corners, encouraged by the high grade and everyone else’s distraction. Jazz contained his urge to laugh as Hound staggered with an unusually affectionate Mirage into the dark. That was something he definitely didn’t want to see.

Overall everyone was having a great time but Jazz felt his spark dim with disappointment when he didn’t see the face he dreamed about most nights. Prowl was probably in his office and had forgotten about the party they’d spent weeks planning. Not that Jazz considered that an appropriate excuse, even Prime had managed to show up!

Applause erupted as the song finished and Jazz bowed. His signature grin in place, he not so modestly accepted their praise and played up his role. He exchanged a quick glance with Smokescreen, his drummer, and they jumped into the next song. The beat picked up until Jazz was dancing across the stage with the microphone stand in his hands. Jazz did his best impression of Mick Jagger and strutted around the stage before stopping next to Sideswipe so they could share the microphone and sing the ‘I can’t get no satisfaction’ chorus together.

The crowd of Autobots loved it and Jazz saw even Ironhide cracking a smile, his confidence in tonight’s success rose dramatically. If they could get this sort of thing happening regularly they wouldn’t have an issue with morale again.

Jazz settled on his peds and finished out the rest of the set, moving from rock songs to pop-hits and even some country ballads. Anything with a beat pleased Jazz but he had planned the set list to cater to his comrade’s tastes. Throughout the set he still scanned the crowd for Prowl, his spark clenching every time he thought he saw a flash of black and white. His obsession with the serious mech had started long enough ago that Jazz couldn’t properly remember a time without Prowl around. He drew Jazz in like a flame. A serious, sexy and desperately in need of an overload, flame.

Jazz stepped off the stage, his band making way for Blaster to take over as DJ. He was quickly absorbed into a group of dancers and took advantage of the distraction. His thoughts centered on the way his body moved to the music, rather than on the way he wanted to feel the tacticians body move against his.

He watched as Sideswipe maneuvered a slightly intoxicated Bluestreak into dancing more intimately and he smiled. It was about time that little mech got his hands on a decent partner. Doorwings flicked up and shook as Sideswipe ground against the smaller Praxian. Jazz’s processor stalled as it replaced Sideswipe and Bluestreak with himself and Prowl. He could just imagine those elegant doorwings sweeping back as Jazz played with him, maybe they would even flutter when Jazz stroked their hinges.

Heat rushed through his body like a firestorm. He could almost feel the pressure and delicious scraping of metal plates as they danced together. Their dancing would be sensual and teasing before turning rough and dirty. Prowl’s hands would touch him in all those places that shouldn’t be touched in public but Jazz would love it. He’d return the favour and rub along the seams in his armour, trace the rim of his headlights and massage those doorwings till the poor mech melted in his arms.

Jazz left the dance floor after a handful of songs, and with a body overheating from inappropriate thoughts, he aimed for the hastily built bar. He needed some energon if he was going to make it through the night without giving in to his own desires. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t go looking for Prowl this time. You could only chase a bot for so long before your struts got sore.

Sunstreaker slid a cube towards him before he’d even made it to the bar. The normally reserved mech was relaxed, his optics scanning the crowd for trouble even as he chatted with Jazz. With Sideswipe in the band and Sunstreaker serving the energon, Jazz thought Prow had effectively and creatively kept the two trouble-makers in line, maybe making the best of Sunny’s protective streak at the same time. Not that he thought it would stop the pair from using the positions to get their target, Bluestreak, into their berth.

He groaned internally when he realized he couldn’t keep Prowl from his thoughts. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his feelings to himself, soon he feared he would do something to compromise himself and, by extension, his and Prowl’s positions. Prowl would never agree to a relationship with him. They were part of the command staff and constantly targeted by Decepticons for assassination. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he got Prowl deactivated because they were involved.

Jazz spent the next hour resolutely not thinking about Prowl. He was definitely not hanging out where he could see the door or watching it from behind the protection of his visor. He certainly wasn’t fighting the urge to stalk down to Prowl’s office and ‘compromise’ himself right in the middle of the neat desk, on the chair, or even on the floor.

By the time Jazz returned to the stage he was decidedly put out by the lack of Prowl. His spark swirled slowly in disappointment as he climbed the short length of stairs. He knew he shouldn’t feel sad, Prowl had never attended any of the parties they’d thrown in the past. Yet, this time he’d promised to be here and Prowl had never broken promise to Jazz before.

Pulling his happy mask up to cover the ache in his chest Jazz took centre stage and nodded to Smokescreen to bring them in. Jazz let the music wash over him and ease his upset before breaking into their rendition of ‘Damn Girl’ by Justin Timberlake.

It was another hour later and the party was calming down. The dancefloor was full of couples and the gestalts, all enjoying the sweeter songs they were playing now. Jazz hesitated for a moment as he recognised the song just starting. He had selected it because it spoke to him, it brought out some of the yearning he felt at night.

“One of these days I’m gonna find someone to love. One of these days I’ll find you if I don’t give up. Time is going by, I’m only getting older. Middle of the night, it’s only getting colder…Are you cold out there too?”

00--00--00--00--00

  
Prowl’s hand froze over the datapad. His attention completely caught by the voice spilling through the speakers. His spark ached painfully in his chest at the emotion he picked up from the lyrics. Jazz was feeling lonely and wanted someone.

“My room is big enough for the both of us. So, won’t you come around, help me fill it up?”

Prowl stood, leaving the document unfinished on his desk.

“Cause I’m sitting here in all this space. Won’t you come show your face?” 

He was out the door before the word faded. His strides were long and sure. He’d do exactly what Jazz was asking, he’d give his spark to Jazz and fill the empty spaces in his life just as Jazz would do to him.

Decision made, Prowl continued forward. He didn’t let doubt cloud his determination, he would offer Jazz a partnership and, if Primus was good to him, Jazz would accept. The song followed him through the ship, the music being broadcast across all public areas so even those on duty could enjoy some of the party.

 Now it was a lure, calling Prowl towards the singer, enticing him with the promise of love and desire. Heat bloomed in his chest, swelling his spark as he considered the things he wanted to do to Jazz. He wanted that flexible body writhing against him as he ravished the sinful mouth and stroked the audial horns. He wanted to hear Jazz’s cries as they interfaced for the first time. He wanted to hold Jazz in his arms and tell him that he loved him.

Prowl pushed through the rec.room doors as Jazz was still singing. He didn’t notice Optimus Prime wave to him or the curious looks he got from the mechs scattered around the dance floor, he just moved through them all until he was at the stairs.

He looked up to see Jazz watching him with a smile visible around the words he sang. The expression on his face held all the emotion Prowl could have hoped to see and his spark expanded in answer.

“Why don’t you come and show your face?” Jazz crooned as Prowl mounted the stairs, their optics still connected.

Prowl held out a hand to Jazz, wordlessly asking the question that lived in his spark. Jazz stared at him for a moment before beaming and taking the outstretched hand. Relief washed over Prowl in a wave as he pulled the smaller mech closer with a quick tug. 

Jazz’s hands came up to rest on Prowl’s shoulders and Prowl wrapped his around the slender waist. His spark jumped in its casing as they swayed in time with the music, still staring into each other’s optics.

The band continued to play behind them and Prowl felt some satisfaction as he caught their stunned faces is the corner of his optic. Prowl suspected Jazz saw the reaction as well, a mischievous smile played along his lips. 

Prowl’s gaze dropped to those lips and felt a rush of desire flood with body with heat. His hands tightened on Jazz’s frame and an almost soundless gasp came from the smaller mech. Prowl’s engine rumbled loud enough for Jazz to hear over the music. The visor guarding precious optics darkened in response.

Jazz leaned back, his hand grasping blindly for the microphone. Prowl smiled and moved them in the right direction. Jazz pulled the microphone free and sang the last few lines of the song while still locked with Prowl.

“One of these days I’m gonna find someone to love. One of these days I’ll find you ‘cause I won’t give up.”

Prowl slid a hand behind Jazz’s helm and pulled him in, sealing their lips together. His processor spun as he finally kissed Jazz with all the passion he felt in his body. Jazz’s reaction was instantaneous, his arms wrapping around Prowl’s neck as his body arched into him. Prowl bit back a moan as their bodies pressed against each other from chest to ped.  White lightening surged through his circuits as Jazz’s mouth opened under his and their glossa touched. 

Jazz was lost, caught up and swept away by Prowl’s lips on his. His circuitry sizzled with want as he let Prowl past his lips. The questing glossa was hot and smooth as it mapped out the contours of his mouth, Jazz met it with a confident slide of his own. The hands clutching at his plating were as satisfying as the shudder that rolled over the taller mech.

He whined as Prowl pulled away, his claws digging into the panels on his helm to bring him back and continue the processor-stalling kiss he had been enjoying.

His engine growled as Prowl moved back but the sound turned hungry at the heated look on his serious face. Oh yes, Jazz was going to have a good night after all.

“Ya came.”

“I promised.”

Jazz grinned and leaned up to kiss Prowl again when a voice broke through the stunned silence.

“You sneaky fraggers!”

Prowl’s head jerked to the side to see who had called out. Jazz was immediately aware of every optic focused on them and of how intimately they were holding each other; Prowl’s hands were around his waist and his shoulders while his own claws were snuggly attached to Prowl’s helm and neck. They were touching at every conceivable point and the heat radiating off Prowl’s plating was making Jazz’s head spin.

“Is there an issue, Ratchet?”

Prowl’s voice was controlled but Jazz could feel the rapid pulsing of his spark through his plating. He wondered if he could get Prowl to crack a little and snuggled closer, letting his fingers trace small designs on the back of his helm. A quick promissory glare was enough to make Jazz cling tighter, eager for the retaliation he saw in those optics.

“I’m wondering if you planned this floor show. If you did, I’m going to reformat you, since I’ll be defragging so many processors.”

Jazz paused in his appreciation of Prowl’s body to take a better look at their audience. There was a mix of expressions from blank to astonished, and he suspected Huffer looked a little scared. A quick peek on the other side showed the same reaction from his ‘band’; Smokescreen was staring in shock, Sideswipe looked highly confused and poor Trailbreaker was looking anywhere but at them.

Maybe we were being more physical than he’d thought. Jazz dismissed that, there was no way they’d been as erotic as Jazz intended to get.

“It was completely impromptu.” Prowl replied. Jazz got a kick out of the surprise on the medic’s face. “I apologise for the location as it seems to have unexpected consequences.”

“Just keep it in the berth.” Ratchet groused.

Prowl nodded and stepped back from a highly reluctant Jazz. His lovely doorwings hitched up and Jazz was tempted to reach up and stroke them, instead he was distracted by Prowl motioning him to walk.

“Where are we goin’, Prowler?”

There was a definite lift to Prowl lips as he replied. “I believe we should follow the doctor’s orders.”

**Author's Note:**

> What comes to mind while driving...I should probably pay more attention to the road. 
> 
> Songs belong to;  
> The Rolling Stones  
> Justin Timberlake  
> Olly Murs


End file.
